Ceciliy
Ceciliy is a contender of the Maintenance sector who specializes in aircraft operation and repair. She can often be found in either the Infirmary or the Cafeteria Kitchen. Appearance Ceciliy (usually shortened to "Cecil") has a fairly athletic build with tanned skin, short ginger hair, and bright blue eyes. She often dresses on the sloppy side, usually wearing whatever clothes she finds lying around - and they aren't necessarily her clothes either. The one common element of her dress code is a worn and dull, yellow coat that she either wears like a cape or just carries around. Attached to her person via belt/harness are a number of tools and knick-knacks she uses most commonly in quick-fix mechanical situations. She considers her revolver a quick-fix tool. Background Before coming to Core, Cecil was a resident of the same planet as the head of Engineering and Finance. She lived with her father on an abandoned airstrip where she spent her time sorting through various junk heaps and listening to stories from the strange visitors that came to see them. At some point, she tried to attend school, but she found herself largely unable to concentrate on academics. Instead, she discovered her talent and love for flying by joining a group of smugglers. She has been arrested twice by her planet's authorities, both times taking advantage of Core's presence to get out early. Personality Cecil's personality can best be described as childish. Her easily excitable, ever-optimistic nature lends itself to a trust and love for just about everybody, though there are a number of people who genuinely scare her in Core. She makes no effort to filter her thoughts before speaking, instead opting to say anything that comes to mind; however, her eagerness to please can inhibit her spontaneity of communication. Unfortunately, her enthusiasm causes her to unknowingly harass people. Weaknesses & Strengths Being a heavily kinesthetic learner, Cecil's ability to comprehend information through text and speech are quite limited. It is strongly suspected that she is not literate, though it could just be that she refuses to read or write because she finds both practices frustrating. Through habitual (mostly spoken) repetition she has acquired a collection of trivia-type facts, though in her mind they have no context and therefore she is essentially unable to truly understand any of them. Despite her intellectual inadequacies, she's an accomplished pilot and flight instructor. Coupled with a knack for snap-judgments, she has abnormally good vision and depth perception - her captain boasts that she could "land airship on a dime." She's also rather handy when it comes to routine aircraft maintenance...provided the craft operates in a similar fashion to what she's dealt with in the past. As far as matches go, Cecil much prefers races to fighting matches, as she's fairly agile both on the ground and in the air. If she is to fight, she prefers high-traffic areas with a number of obstacles - the main area of the cafeteria and visitor docking ring being two of her favourites. She's easily spooked by quiet places, so both large, relatively empty rooms and very small, secluded spaces throw her off-guard. Friends and Enemies Currently, she spends most of the time with the major players in the Infirmary sector, specifically Dr. Marlow Stillman and Marinka Kitaev (she seems to treat them as foster parents). Otherwise, when she is causing trouble she can be found with Drew, Chacha, or Reuben, all of whom she considers very close friends (regardless of their feelings about the relationship). She seems to have no consistent opinion of the Executives, her attitude in their presence ranging anywhere from bold to terrified. Trivia *Ceciliy joined Core when she was much younger, though she went back home for a time before returning (to the same sector). *As her own planet lacks television, she discovered Earth soap operas in Core and has ever since adored them (she seems unable to understand that the people on the TV can't hear her). *Ducks are her favourite animals. References http://lismyname.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2eh67l Category:Maintenance Category:Contenders